Baby Dragon (The Christmas Dragon)
The baby dragon - also known as the Christmas Dragon as it is never given a name - is a female character in the 2014 fantasy film of the same name. Story In Medieval Europe, Dragons are living creatures that are feared and hated by humans - who either hide away whenever dragons are spotted nearby or openly hunt the dragons down. One of these hunting groups manages to track down and attack a pair of dragons - a mother and her baby. They succeed in bringing down both dragons by shooting their wings, although the mother is killed while her baby dragon is no longer able to fly due to its wing getting injured. The event is watched by a group of orphaned children, led by Father Christmas's son Airk - who are heading to the North to save Christmas as Father Christmas is dying and a great evil (known as the Snarl) is turning the Elves into Goblins. Heading towards an open field where the mother was shot down, they find her dead body as well as finding the injured baby. Ayden - one of the orphans who lost her parents to a dragon when she was younger, as well as gaining a 'link' with the creatures when she was injured by the dragon during its rampage - is convinced by the other children to try and help the baby as it's now an orphan like them and that if she doesn't help it, no-one will. Despite Airk telling the children to leave the dragon as the hunters will be arriving to make sure the dragons are both dead, Ayden relents and manages to get up close to the baby - earning its trust. When the hunters arrive, the children are able to scare them by disguising themselves as Goblins and laying traps while Ayden stays with the baby as it's unable to fight. Ayden is briefly outnumbered by a group of hunters, but she is saved by an elf called Saerwen (Airk's girlfriend) - who fights the hunters off before getting several herbs for Ayden to help heal the baby dragon's wing. As the group head off the next morning, they are forced to leave the baby behind until her wing heals. However, Saerwen informs Ayden that the baby's wound will heal quickly and - thanks to the bond formed between her and the dragon - they will always be able to find one another. Before they leave, Ayden tells the dragon that the group is heading North and to catch up when she can. After a long trek, the group reach the Snarl (which is in the form of an evil, ever-growing forest) but while passing through it, they are attacked by the Elves that have turned into Goblins. Ayden and Rosalynne are chased by several of the Goblins to a cliff ledge, but are saved by the arrival of the baby dragon - which has healed from its injury and manages to scare off the Goblins. As Airk manages to use the power of the Orb of Borealis (which the group are taking to the North to help heal Father Christmas) to dispel the Goblins, Ayden and Rosalynne - riding on the back of the baby dragon - show the group the way out of the Snarl. The group soon reach Father Christmas's house and return the orb, although Father Christmas remains in a comatose state. Remembering what her parents told her about children's wishes been the magic of Christmas and been the source of Father Christmas's power, the group decided to deliver the presents that had been made to all the children - with their wishes helping to heal and awaken Father Christmas. After gathering the presents and the list, the group attach the sleigh to the baby dragon to pull - which proves successful, despite a failed attack by the hunters. Upon reaching the children's home, the group set to work on giving each of the children their gifts while planning to ring the church bell to wake everyone up to their gifts. While the group deliver the gifts as planned, an angry mob of villagers descend upon the baby dragon with the intention of killing it. However, Ayden explains to the mob how she overcame her own fear of dragons to help the baby as well as how it helped them to deliver Christmas, before the children bring out their gifts and show them to their families. However, another problem arises when a pair of bounty hunters - who have been attempting to take Rosalynne away to work in the mines and who were responsible for causing the death of Ayden's parents - show up to take Rosalynne and the orphans away. Despite been warned by Airk and Saerwen that the dragon will attack them if they try to take Ayden, one of the bounty hunters tries to kill the baby with a crossbow. As Ayden leaps in the way, she and the dragon are saved from the arrow by Father Christmas - who has revived and uses the orb's power to slow down time to save them both, before banishing both the bounty hunters. After forgiving Airk for taking the orb, Father Christmas invites the orphans to come and live with him in the North, before the group head back on the sleigh - scaring the dragon hunters along the way. The baby is last seen flying overhead as Father Christmas marries Airk and Saerwyn. Appearance and Traits The baby dragon is a Wyvern-type dragon, with its arms been joined up to the wings like a Pterosaur and with one claw on each wing. It also has small sails on its head and back, four horns on its head and expandable fins at the top and bottom of its tail to assist in flight. The shape of its head is also similar to a snake or a newt, with its eyes been reptilian and blue in colour. Despite only been a youngster and not been able to breathe fire yet like the adults, the baby dragon is remarkably strong in flight as it was able to carry Ayden and Rosalynne on its back with ease as well as pull a sleigh carrying several people and many presents. Furthermore, the dragon was shown to be able to heal quickly, as within a day it had healed from an injury to its wing and was perfectly capable of flight again. The dragon was also shown displaying intelligence and even understanding of human speech - to the point of nodding or shaking her head. However, it's not known if this was due to her link to Ayden or if dragons are naturally like this. Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Characters with superhuman eyesight Category:Movie Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Wyverns Category:Living Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Creatures Category:The Christmas Dragon Universe Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Sentient Beings